Lilith
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: On the run from the vampires, Darren meets a mysterious girl called Lilith Freeskyle. What happens when her life is put in danger? Will Darren give up his most precious possession to save her? Set during book 6. Rating may change and so could genre's :D
1. What are you?

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to CDF (Cirque Du Freak) and never will. Hate that part it depresses me. Oh and I own no rights to Alton Towers or the ride 13 which is mentioned.

A/N: Darren's POV

SUMMARY: On the run from the vampires, Darren meets a mysterious girl called Lilith Freeskyle. What happens when her life is put in danger? Will Darren give up his most precious possession to save her? Set during book 6.

TITLE: Lilith

**Chapter 1- What are you? **

Cold, alone and still partially paralysed from m rocky arrival, I lay on a hard rock and gazed up at the stars. it was a beautiful night and reminded me a lot of the night I was blooded all those years ago. The stars twinkled as bright as the sun in the midnight black sky and compared drastically against the moon. I lay there, thinking about my mentor who I had left. He had been so good to me and this was how I repaid him? I was only young and was used to running away from all of my fears and problems. My reminiscence was cut short by a shadow overcoming me. I sat up and turned cautiously to see a girl in a black dress with gold ribbon laced through it.

"Are you the one known as Darren Shan?" I nodded and stood up to face her. She was stunning and her smile was as bright as the sun itself.

"I am. Why?"

"I know of your future and you must return to your comrades. They must be warned of the passing dangers." Now I was scared. What was she? Was she a vampire, an aficionado of vampires, a Vampaneze? Most importantly, how did she know my name and my destiny?

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at her sceptically.

"I am Lilith, Lilith Freeskyle and I know you Darren because I am a very complex girl, I know of your family, I know of your friends, I know of your inner, deeper thoughts. I have been watching you my whole life and I am here to warn you. Do not waste blood; tell them of Kurda and his betrayal. Tell them of your bravery and strength. It will be too late if you wait longer. I will not bid your blood to run. You are a valuable vampire Darren and they need you. I can see into your inner thoughts, I can see that you are lonely, you are afraid, you despise the thought of Kurda becoming a prince, you despise Kurda himself and you wish you could smear his blood along the rocks of Vampire Mountain and turn him into nothing. You thrill the fact of Kurda's memories turning to dust." It was like she could see into my mind and read my thoughts. I was petrified of her yet fascinated and she was the most amazing girl I had ever met.

"What are you?" I whispered into the sand as her eyes connected with mine. She saw right through me and was looking into my soul itself.

"I am you. I know your thoughts, your past, your future, your name, your friends, your loved ones and they all burn deep in you." Her eyes were like black slits and she looked almost dead at this point. Like the girl on the advert for the new ride at 'Alton Towers' called 13. "You are deeply depressed, you miss the ones you so dearly love and you miss the one you have fallen in love with." I looked at her confused. Who was the one I truly loved? How did she know before me? Was she an angel?

**A/N: Short chapters so next one soon. Who do you want Darren to fall for? Put it in reviews for fun. **


	2. How Much Is Real?

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to CDF (Cirque Du Freak) and never will. Hate that part it depresses me. Oh and I own no rights to Alton Towers or the ride 13 which is mentioned.

A/N: Darren's POV

SUMMARY: On the run from the vampires, Darren meets a mysterious girl called Lilith Freeskyle. What happens when her life is put in danger? Will Darren give up his most precious possession to save her? Set during book 6.

TITLE: Lilith

**Chapter 2- How much is real? **

"Seriously, what are you?" She looked at me, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

"I am what you decide I am. I am your imagination in the flesh; I am your thoughts, dreams, nightmares all rolled into one. You Darren Shan are a very complicated boy." I chuckled and looked around. The pathways were lifeless and the forests were too. "I can help you Darren, but you have to let me." I sighed and shook my head, keeping my gaze to the floor.

"You can't save the vampires or me, you're not real. You're in my imagination; you can't be real because… you don't exist." I regretted it soon after when a menacing smile creeped onto her face.

"You want to pretend I am not real then fine." A loud wail screeched through the mountains as she disappeared into thin air. I was so confused. I had no idea where she had gone.

"Lilith, c'mon don't be so childish." Clouds passed along the sky as light droplets of rain started to fall. I mumbled something under my breath and sheltered in a small cavern.

"Each raindrop that falls is another tear. The wind that howls in your nightmares is real and you cannot hide from that. You hide away from your fears, trying to escape but you cannot. You lie to yourself and kid yourself. You tell yourself that it will be okay but it will not. You are not safe and they are coming for you. You either have to learn to run or to fight. Which will it be?" The wraithlike voice drifted in the air and I huddled into a ball and let salty tears fall. Why was this happening to me? Why did I run away? Why did I feel so dead inside? I knew that deep down, I missed the cirque. I missed Evra and Mr Crepsley and now I was alone, I knew how much they meant to me. The air bit at me and the rain droplets landed on my body, freezing me to death. It was horrible, lying in wait to die. I felt a warm sensation in my body as I turned over to be greeted by the woman herself.

"Oh my God! Lilith?" She smiled and sat up, joining me against the wall. "Why are you doing this to me?" If she had proper eyes, she would have probably rolled them but instead she punched me in the shoulder and stood up, her long dress blowing behind her in the breeze.

"You should be happy to see me. I could leave you to die here and you would be all alone once more. You asked why you felt so dead inside and sadly, it is because you thought you had lost your whole world. It is not over yet. A war is brewing and you are to lead vampires to victory. You will shed tears, blood and sweat. You will scream to the vampire Gods for mercy and it will not be granted." How did she know what I was thinking? It was a thought that I had not spoken aloud. No such words had passed my lips yet she knew them already before speech was involved. Something was wrong about her and I didn't know what it was but it wasn't good. Maybe she was a Vampaneze in disguise and was evil. Maybe she was guiding me to death. "You think of me as a trickster. You worry that I am evil, I am not a Vampaneze, I loathe and detest them. I stand against all of their rules and standards but you… you are special. You are to be a vampire prince one day." I was confused and freezing to death so I rubbed my arms vigorously to keep warm. Rain still patted down from storm clouds as I looked at her pale, grey skin.

"Are you a ghost?" She scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I am?" I nodded as she smiled and sat down. Her black-blue hair was blowing in the wind which made her look even more ghostly. She had black slits for eyes and wore a long white dress with black ribbon woven into it. What was I meant to think? "Darren, I am not a ghost, I am not a vampire, I am not a Vampaneze, I can be whatever you want me to be. If you want me to be a ghost, I am a ghost if not then…" She paused and looked up at the clouds. "Almost daybreak, hurry and follow me." I wasn't sure how she determined the time of day from the clouds. They were almost black and let through little light.

"Where are we going?" She remained unspoken and guided me further and further into the depths of hell. It seemed that way. It was silent and inactive. It was hard to distinguish it as anything other than a ghost town.

"We are going to fulfil your destiny." She sighed before revealing the towering walls of Vampire Mountain. I gulped loudly and looked at her. "Good Luck Darren Shan, I will be with you all the way." She disappeared as a lightning bolt hit the sky and I began to climb the rocky surface. Was I really going to spit in the eye of Lucifer and defy death?

**To Be Continued… :D Will Darren make it? **

**A/N: **Another chapter already. Please review and I will update ASAP!!! :D


	3. Don't leave me

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to CDF (Cirque Du Freak) and never will. Hate that part it depresses me. Oh and I own no rights to Alton Towers or the ride 13 which is mentioned.

A/N: Darren's POV

SUMMARY: On the run from the vampires, Darren meets a mysterious girl called Lilith Freeskyle. What happens when her life is put in danger? Will Darren give up his most precious possession to save her? Set during book 6.

TITLE: Lilith

**Chapter 3- Don't leave me **

I gazed up at the insuperable mountain range. The top had disappeared into the clouds and a light breeze was blowing behind me, urging me to climb. I knew what lay ahead…death. I had failed my trials and had been branded a traitor but the vampires needed me. I had to put the welfare of the clan before myself, resulting in death or not. I made the first attempt but the rock crumbled beneath me and there was nothing to cling to. I had to find another way up. I spotted a dusty path on the left side and edged my way towards it. The floor was slippery and I almost slid down it twice but I remembered Lilith and what she had said. Hauling myself further up the mountain, I refused to look down and soon I came to a small ledge where I could rest for a while. "You never disappoint." Lilith sighed as a smile spread across her face. I gasped for air and smiled back.

"No, I never give up either." I was actually glad to see her and pushed myself onto her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled away and stared at her in amazement. Her eyes…they were a glistening hazel colour and I lay, entranced in the shiny coat on them. She smiled again and clung to me for dear life.

"Do not give up Darren, you can do this. Follow your heart and your mind, you know the way and you know what you have to do." She whispered in my ear as I pulled away and nodded, standing up and continuing my climb. I held onto the rocky sides and scraped my knees on the floor but I would worry about that when I knew the vampires were safe. "Darren!" She called as I tried to turn around. She threw a golden dagger to me as I caught it and stared. It was glistening, gold, silver and blue. It was amazing and I shouted a thank you but then began to slide down the hill so pulled myself back up. "Use it when you need to. Do not waste it and remember, I am with you." I bowed my head and climbed higher. I could feel gravity, trying to pull me to my death and into Lucifer's arms. When I reached the top, I sighed in relief then remembered… how do I get in? "Remember the secret entrance…" The ghostly voice said as I chuckled and went to open it. "Don't use it! Use a series of tunnels. They are set deep in the mountain but I will guide you."

"Oh right yeah." I shook my head and looked for a tunnel entrance. I saw it… the one Gavner had been killed in. My heart sank as I entered the cold, damp tunnel and began my quest. I knew that she was with me but I was scared, scared that she would lead me the wrong way, a loud screech rippled through the air as I turned and saw Lilith, fighting off an attacker. In a bid to save my angel, I thought fast and hurried over, the golden dagger shining brightly in the moonlight. "Lilith!" She turned and ran to me, baring a silver sword in her hand. What was she doing?

"Will you go and warn them? I can fight him off myself." It was a purple skinned Vampaneze… one of Kurda's assailants who'd aided his attack on Gavner.

"No, I am not going to leave you." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Please just go! I will not watch you die." I shook my head as he brought down the sword and I kicked Lilith out of the way. It slashed the ground and I smirked, helping her up in the process. "Thanks."

"Ya see, without me you'd have died."

"No, without you here I wouldn't have come to you so I'd still be over there fighting. Let's not have this argument right now." She stated as the sword released the ground and shone on the starlight. I nodded and backed away. She followed close behind, watching the enemy's every move. When I had to turn to run, she did the same then would return to a backwards crawl. "How are you holding up back there?"

"I'm okay." I wheezed as the air became limited. "Is vampy still there?" She shook her head and scanned the tunnel confused and a little dazed from where she'd hit her head on the roof earlier.

"No, he's…gone." I paused as two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the darkness screaming and panting. "Darren, forget me, go. Go and warn Paris of Kurda. I…" Her voice faded into the darkness, breaking more of my heart. Was Lilith the girl I fell for? Was she gone forever?

**To Be Continued… Don't worry, she isn't dead…yet! Only kidding. Next chapter soon. **

**A/N: Thanks for reviews so far. Means a lot ^-^ **


	4. Make It Real

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to CDF (Cirque Du Freak) and never will. Hate that part it depresses me. Oh and I own no rights to Alton Towers or the ride 13 which is mentioned.

A/N: Darren's POV

SUMMARY: On the run from the vampires, Darren meets a mysterious girl called Lilith Freeskyle. What happens when her life is put in danger? Will Darren give up his most precious possession to save her? Set during book 6.

TITLE: Lilith

**Chapter 4- Make it real **

I stared at the darkness as her screams became distant and soon faded into silence. I felt as empty as before. She was the one that had been watching me, protecting me and making me feel safe. She was the one who had brought my cold, lonely soul to life. My whole world became a light when she stepped in to it and the worse thing was… I was unsure of who she was, what she was. I thought that she was a friend but now, she seemed to be more than that. She was part of me and I couldn't get her back. Voices swirled around my mind, repeating my name and whistling along with the wind. "Darren! Darren! Don't listen." I paused and scanned the tunnel, it was empty. Just me, alone in the bleak darkness, just me, no one to make the pain go away, just me, no one to make the thoughts go away. I had witnessed so much death lately. Gavner, Kurda was sure to die when they found out, Lilith was sure to die and finally me. I had failed the trial of the blooded boar and worst of all, had run away from death. I wished that I could go back and look death in the face but then the whole clan would be under threat. I was part of Kurda's scheme now, he had persuaded me to run away and he had persuaded me to go when Gavner died.

"Where do I go?" I screamed as my voice rippled through the tunnel and a hand placed itself on my shoulder. I winced and followed the arm, seeing… Gavner? How was this possible? It was probably a hallucination right? I shakily touched the arm and pulled away with shock. It was really him, back from death. "Wh-what are you doing huh-here?" My voice was nervous and in shock but he grimly smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

"Keep your voice down, you must hurry, the ceremony is soon and you must warn them of Kurda's betrayal. You must allow Kurda to have his say, it is only right and you must allow him to defend himself but watch out, he has defence planned and it will be dangerous." I bowed my head and thanked him. He was a ghostly white colour and his eyes were blood-shot and had black rings around them. He looked the part to be in a ghost film. "I will lead you some of the way, follow me." I nodded silently and followed him, my footsteps unspoken beneath my feet. We travelled for about half an hour, me following Gavner's wraithlike footsteps through the tunnels. I couldn't believe it, was it really him? "I must go now Darren; Lilith will show you the rest of the way." I dropped my gaze to the floor grimly and sighed.

"Lilith was taken by the Vampaneze, the one that killed you and she probably won't have made it." Gavner's smile spread wider, making it more eerie and chilling. I couldn't understand why this was happening to me. Why had I been chosen to do this? Why was I tainted with this fate? Nothing made sense anymore; I was talking to a ghost for Christ's sake.

"Ha-ha, Lilith is fine, she is a fighter and you saw how she disappeared." He made the deaths touch sign and in an even more unsettling voice, "luck Darren Shan, luck." I copied the deaths touch sigh and whispered under my breath as tears dripped down my cheeks.

"Luck Gavner Purl, you were a true friend and I…I'm sorry you had to go." He smiled, softly this time and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Does he know yet?" I shook my head, he meant Mr Crepsley.

"No, no one does. I have kept it a secret until his investiture, then I will tell of his betrayal to us all. I'm sorry you couldn't be there to watch him squirm as he was revealed as a traitor." I had treated Kurda as a friend, I had always thought of him as a friend but when he killed Gavner, I hated him. I wanted to pick up the blood smeared knife and end it with one fatal blow to his heart but I couldn't. I didn't want to lose the one thing that kept me human, I was a blood-sucker, I had stolen but the one thing I would never be was a murderer. It was okay when I could justify it, say I was doing it to save a friend but when it was out of sheer anger, it seemed like a sin. I would by no means turn into Kurda. He was a sinner, a betrayer and a foe of mine now. I despised him and I couldn't wait to expose his crimes to the whole of the clan. I looked around to find that Gavner had disappeared whilst I was deep in thought, he had returned to paradise. It felt good knowing that I had seen him after death and I wondered weather he had gone to paradise because I remembered Crepsley telling me that when you died, if you had lead a good life, you went up to paradise, if you didn't, you stayed here and walked the earth as a ghost. Perhaps that's what Lilith was.

"Let me go!" A voice squealed from a tunnel further down from me. It was directly below and I could just about hear it.

"How much does she know about the boy?" A grim voice asked as my eyes widened. A mixture of shock and disgust filled my heart and I placed an ear to the floor and began to listen more intently.

"Nothing I don't think." The Vampaneze member said as I heard an ear shattering noise. It sounded like nails on a chalk board and a pained scream soon followed.

"If you are talking about Darren, I know everything. I am him. I am his thoughts, dreams, hopes, fears and most importantly anger. I envy you as much as he does and best of all, I know of your sins. I know what you did to Gavner Purl; I know that you liked it." Her voice was spine-chilling and sent shivers through my whole body.

"Who are you?" Kurda asked, circling her and frowning. I could see through a small hole in the floor (or ceiling if you were in the tunnel below) and saw the bloody scars on her face from where the Vampaneze had dragged their nails. Blood oozed out of the wound and tears seeped from her eyes. It was a horrific sight and the hole in my heart got bigger. Was she going through this torture to protect me? I let tears drip down my cheeks as she cried out in pain when he hit her once more. She was tied up and I knew that it hurt Kurda watching this. The Vampaneze went for one more blow but Kurda grabbed his arm and toughly pulled it down. "Enough, have you no mercy? Let her go, she clearly has no idea what she is talking about." He sighed, untying her and letting her roam freely. Prising more of the dirt from the floor, I tumbled down through it and landed in a heap on the floor. Luckily, Kurda and his comrade had left so it was just me and Lilith.

"What are you doing here? I went through this to protect you." She pointed to the wounds on her face as I dropped my gaze to the floor once more. "Darren, I take it back, it isn't safe for you to be here." She hurried her words and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You have to go, I will face them. They will kill you if you go any further." Her voice was filled with worry as I wiped tears from her eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Darren…" She paused and gazed deep into my eyes. "I know you are scared but please, I will be fine and I will come back after I am done… I promise." I looked back and scoffed angrily.

"C'mon Lilith, we both know that's a promise you definitely can't keep." She blinked back more tears, showing I was evidently right. I pulled her into a hug and held her tightly against me. This could be the last time I'd ever see her. "Do what you have to do." It pained me saying that and I regretted it more the more I thought about it.

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: Please review this chapter and I'll write again soon. :D **


End file.
